memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/ISS Enterprise-E destroys Starbase 612
(Space) The debris of the starbase and its defense fleet is floating everywhere as the Terran assault fleet is in the field. (ISS Enterprise-E, Empress Sato's quarters) Grand Admiral Halliwell walks into the room. What's the news Admiral? Empress Sato says as she's in the bath as Admiral Halliwell is standing at ease. Starbase 612 has been destroyed and the Federation fleet has also been destroyed says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Empress Sato. She smiles evilly and rubs her pregnant belly. How long will it take for this to reach Starfleet? Empress Sato says as she looks at Grand Admiral Halliwell after wrapping a towel around her naked body and walks out of the area and looks at him. A matter of hours, Empress Sato says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Empress Sato. She smiles evilly and then gets her dress on. You don't look happy to be here with me Typhuss Empress Sato says as she walks up to him. Typhuss looks at her belly then in her eyes. (Earth, Homeworld Command, briefing room) Captain Martin, Michael Bishop, Alexandra, and Nikita are sitting at the table when General O'Neill shows up and tells them what happened to Starbase 612. Starbase 612 was destroyed by a Terran fleet says Jack as he looks at them. Their not happy about that. But we had a combine fleet of Starfleet, Andorian, Klingon, Romulan, and Cardassian ships defending the starbase Alex says as she looks at the General. They must of been caught off guard says Jack as he looks at Alex. John looks at them. I've been in a meeting with Starfleet Command and informed them of what happened with Admiral Kira John says as he looks at them. Jack looks at him. And? asked Jack as he looks at John. He looks at them. They've recluantly given me the green light to lead the fleet to intercept the assault fleet John says as he looks at them. Jack looks at him and is surprised. That's a first and its also a chance to rescue Typhuss from the Terrans says Jack as he looks at John. We have to try we can't leave Typhuss there, Kira misses Typhuss very much says Daniel as he looks at Sam. Daniel is right we have to try says Vala as she looks at Jack and Sam. John looks at them. I know we have to try but if we can't then we have no choice but to destroy the ISS Enterprise-E Typhuss would rather die then knowing he's the one who ended the Federation's life John says as he looks at SG-1, Michael, Alexandra, and Nikita. Nikita looks at John in shock by what he said. No, I'm not going to let Typhuss die we are going to rescue him, Kira misses him right now and his kids miss him too says Nikita as she looks at John then at Jack. John looks at Nikita. Starfleet has given me direct orders to destroy the ISS Enterprise-E if we can't rescue Admiral Kira John says as he looks at her then at Jack. Typhuss saved you from the Empire now you have to do the same he's waiting to be saved, Typhuss doesn't want to die now he has a family to take care of and I'm going do everything in my power to save him says Nikita as she looks at John. (Space) The Terran assault fleet is forming together after the battle with the defense fleet from Starbase 612. (ISS Enterprise-E, Empress Sato's quarters) Admiral Kira is walking into her quarters still under the control of the implant as she walks up to him. Well, thank you for giving us the defense codes to the starbase to defeat it Typhuss now where else will we go to take out Starfleet's defenses even further Empress Sato says as she strokes Typhuss's cheek. This is wrong I'm not going to help you, Hoshi says Typhuss as he tries to fight the implant's control over him.